Merci de m'avoir rendu la vie
by Florette
Summary: Law trouve une jeune femme sur son sous-marin et elle garde un bien lourd secret. Suite intitulée : Une nouvelle vie. LawXOC
1. Une femme tombée du ciel

Cette histoire est disons l'arc 1 d'une histoire plus longue qui verra le jour plus ta. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vus en pensez le bouton rewievs est en un

«Capitaine, nous avons finit de charger le sous-marin.»

Le capitaine se retourna en soupirant laissant le paysage qu'il regardait derrière lui. Law car c'était bien Trafalgar Law le chirurgien de la mort s'avança vers Penguin qui venait de l'appeler.

«J'arrive Penguin, j'arrive.»

Alors qu'il montait sur le sous-marin Law entendit des bruits venant du haut de la falaise. Curieux il leva la tête et vit une jeune femme qui se tenait au bord du gouffre. Devant elle se tenait un groupe de marine qui se rapprochait. Elle n'avait le choix qu'entre sauter ou se faire capturer et elle choisit la première option. Le seul problème selon Law c'est que juste en-dessous il y avait son sous-marin et lui en passant. Alors que quelqu'un lui tombe dessus oui cela lui posait problème. Mais un autre problème se posa rapidement : alors qu'il tentait d'esquiver cette chute impromptue il glissa sur le bord du bateau et tomba par-dessus bord juste au moment où il se prenait la fille en pleine tête. Voici donc le supernova en train de couler. Il sentit deux bras l'agripper et le remonter à bord de son navire. Il se mit à genoux et recracha l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons.

«Ça va capitaine, demanda une voix inquiète?»

«Oui c'est bon Satchi et merci. Où est cette fille que je lui fasse passer un mauvais quart d'heure, demanda le chirurgien l'air menaçant?»

«Nous l'avons repêché, elle est là à côté mais elle est inconsciente, le renseigna Bepo.»

Law observa la jeune femme : de taille moyenne, environ 1m70, des cheveux brun coupé en carré, le teint plutôt pâle.

«Parfait emmène la dans mon labo. Elle va me payer ce bain forcé. Préparez les machines pour le départ immédiat avant que la marine ne nous tombe dessus.»

Les membres de l'équipage virent le grand sourire sadique s'étendre sur le visage de leur capitaine et ils se dépêchèrent d'exécuter ses ordres.

La jeune femme repris connaissance dans un endroit inconnue. Elle balaya du regard la pièce devant elle. Celle-ci était remplis de bocaux de toutes sortes avec plein de chose bizarre à l'intérieur. Son regard continua son chemin passant sur les énormes livres, la table où elle était allongée, les outils de dissections, l' énorme peluche d'ours blanc, attend petit retour en arrière, une énorme peluche d'ours blanc? Elle regarda lus attentivement et vis que la poitrine de ce dernier se levait et s'abaissait à un rythme régulier donc ce n'était pas une peluche mais un vrai ours blanc. La seule chose qu'elle pensa à faire fut de hurler de toute ses forces :

«Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!»

Sauf que quand vous criez comme cela à côté de quelqu'un qui dort fatalement vous le réveillez. Et Bepo se réveilla en sursaut en regardant affolé tout autour de lui d'où venait le hurlement. Quand il eu trouvé la source de ce hurlement il se leva doucement les pattes en avant pour montrer qu'il ne voulait pas de mal à la jeune femme mais cela eu l'effet inverse car elle recula jusqu'à toucher le mur du fond. A ce moment là la porte s'ouvrit en grand laissant entrer Law accompagné de Satchi et Penguin qui recherchaient eux aussi la source de ce hurlement.

«Bepo, que ce passe t-il ici, demanda calmement le capitaine?»

«Je ne sais pas capitaine, je dormais tranquillement quand elle c'est mise à crier. Je crois bien qu'elle a peur de moi ajouta l'ours tout triste.»

«Il il il parle, bégaya le jeune femme toujours collé à son mur.»

«Oui il parle, confirma Law. Je suis le capitaine des Heart Trafalgar Law, voici mon second Bepo et Satchi ainsi que Penguin. Nous t'avons ramassés alors que tu nous tombais dessus en fuyant la marine.»

«Vous vous êtes des pirates, demanda craintivement la jeune femme?»

«Oui nous sommes les Heart's Pirates, confirma Law. Qui es tu toi?»

«Je m'appelle Blue et je suis une fille comme les autres, affirma la jeune femme.»

«Sauf que les jeunes femmes comme les autres ne se font pas poursuivre par la marine jusqu'en haut d'une falaise, ni blesser par plusieurs de leur balles. Alors qui es tu réellement?»

«Personne je vous dit, s'énerva Blue.»

Law fit un mouvement vers elle pour lui attraper le bras pour la forcer à répondre mais Blue eu un mouvement de recul et une lueur de frayeur passa dans ses yeux marrons.

«Je vous en prie vous devez me croire je ne suis personne. Et ne me touchez pas, jamais, supplia Blue d'une voix implorante.»

Law n'en croyait pas ses yeux : cette fille le regardait comme s'il lui avait poussé six têtes et qu'il allait la dévorer. Pourtant il ne devait pas avoir l'air bien menaçant venant juste de sortir du lit avec seulement son bas de pyjama, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux encore endormis. Law fit une moue montrant qu'il acceptait de lâcher prise pour le moment mais que cela ne serrait pas éternelle. De tout façon elle allait rester avec eux un long moment. Law reprit la parole avec un sourire sadique :

«A cause de toi j'ai pris un bain forcé d'eau de mer et je t'ai sauvé la vie alors pour rembourser ta dette tu restera sur ce navire. Pour le moment tu t'occuperas des tâches ménagères et tu logeras dans la cabine adjacente à la mienne. Je verrais plus tard si je ferais de toi un de mes cobayes.»

Blue baissa la tête soumise sans dire un mot. Law fut étonné par cette passivité alors que l'instant d'avant elle était prête à lui sauter dessus pour qu'il arrête de la questionner et qu'il ne la toucha pas. Encore un sujet d'interrogation de plus avec le tatouage en forme de panthère sur son épaule gauche qu'il avait vu alors qu'il la soignait. Le tatouage avait changé de forme entre les deux moment où il avait soigné sa plaie : un instant c'était une femme et celui d'après c'était une panthère noir. Il aurait voulu la questionner la-dessus aussi mais elle n'aurait sûrement pas répondue à ses questions.

Law : C'est quoi cette histoire?

Moi : Tu n'es pas content Traffynounet?

Law : C'est quoi ce surnom de merde?

Moi : Reste poli, on dirait Kidd.

Law : *Sort son nodachi l'air menaçant sous la comparaison*

Moi :Ne t'approche pas ou j'efface ton futur. Sans moi tu n'es rien!

Message de Law : la narratrice étant indisponible suite à un traitement spéciale je vous prie de bien vouloir patienter avant le prochain chapitre.


	2. Ennemi? Torture? Nakama?

Voici la suite et on découvre plus de chose sur Blue.

Chapitre deux

Une semaine passa. Blue faisait toutes les tâches ménagères du bateau ce qui comprenait le nettoyage, la lessive, la cuisine et les membres de l'équipage exclusivement masculin virent leur ordinaire grandement amélioré. Elle commençait à s'entendre relativement bien avec les membres de l'équipage même si elle esquivait toujours leur contact mais elle fuyait littéralement le capitaine. Cela faisait également une semaine que Blue esquivait toutes les questions de Law et cela l'énervait royalement. Alors qu'il ruminait depuis une heure dans sa cabine Bepo entra avec les nouveaux avis de recherche et en tendit un en particulier à son capitaine :

«Capitaine, regardez cet avis.»

«Lequel Bepo?»

«Le troisième, celui avec une femme dessus.»

Law sortit l'avis et le regarda attentivement d'abord la prime puis le visage et de nouveau la prime.

«Ramène moi Blue immédiatement Bepo, ordonna Law d'un ton froid.»

L'ours blanc s'exécuta et ramena la jeune femme dans la cabine. Elle avait encore autour de la taille son tablier et un couteau dans sa main droite.

«Bepo laisse nous je te prie. Et assure toi que personne ne nous dérange.»

Il sortit en fermant et s'allongea devant la porte. Law se tourna vers Blue l'avis de recherche toujours à la main.

«Vous maintenez toujours que vous êtes une fille comme les autres Miss Blue?»

La jeune femme se contenta de hocher de la tête.

«Alors peut-être pouvez- vous m'expliquer ceci, ajouta Law en montrant l'avis de recherche.»

Sur cette avis on pouvais lire Lyra D. Blue prime 90 000 000 Berrys de préférence en vie. Dernier équipage connu : aucun.

Law observa la réaction de Blue devant l'affiche : la jeune femme était devenue aussi pâle que la mort et tremblait comme une feuille.

«Alors Miss votre explication?»

«Je je je n'ai rien à vous dire ou à vous expliquer, murmura Blue.»

«Vraiment dois-je vous rappelez qui vous a sauvé et qui vous a soigné?»

«Si c'est pour me forcer à parler vous auriez mieux fait de me laisser mourir, s'écria la jeune femme.»

«Cela peut toujours se faire, répliqua Law menaçant en s'avançant vers elle. Je suis sur que tu ferais un parfait cobaye!»

Il tendit le bras vers elle pour l'attraper. Blue fit un bon en arrière et pointa le couteau de cuisine qu'elle avait encore dans sa direction.

«Ne m'approchez pas, hurla Blue.»

Law continua à avancer nullement effrayé par son couteau. Mais au moment où il allait l'attraper celle-ci fit quelque chose d'étrange : elle retourna le couteau contre elle et s'entailla la paume de la main. Méfiant Law s'arrêta, après tout elle valait quand même 90 000 000 Berrys et il devait y avoir une raison à cela. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle puisse l'attaquer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre et utilisa son fruit du démon :

«Space Room.»

La bulle entoura la jeune femme dont la main commençait à saigner abondamment mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'attaquer. Elle s'effondra inconsciente au sol sans que Law n'est rien fait. A ce moment la Bepo frappa à la porte et demanda à travers le bois :

«Capitaine tout va bien? J'ai entendue crier.»

«Oui tout va bien Bepo, tout va merveilleusement bien.»

Law récupéra la jeune femme par-terre, lui ôta le couteau des mains et l'allongea sur la table d'opération. Il soigna d'abord la main de Blue pour qu'elle arrête de saigner, il observa ensuite attentivement les mains de celle-ci et vit une multitude de coupure prouvant qu'elle se mutilait. Certaines étaient ancienne mais d'autre datées de cette semaine. Il vit sur son dos d'autres cicatrices ne provenant pas de scarification mais de marque de maltraitance. Il observa ensuite le tatouage sur l'épaule gauche et constata avec stupeur que cette fois le tatouage était mi-femme mi-panthère. Une fois ses observations physiques terminées il s'assit à côté de la table et prit l'avis pour l'observer. Dessus on pouvais voir le tatouage sous sa forme de panthère. La photo datait d'au moins 3 ans avant qu'il ne l'a rencontre, ses cheveux étaient plus long et d'un roux éclatant mais on la reconnaissait bien dessus malgré cette tentative de transformation. Il eu un petit sourire alors qu'une idée germait dans sa tête, elle allait détester cela et lui allait adorer. Il se leva et prit différent produits dans son armoire et prépara un mélange spéciale. Une fois le mélange fini il le versa lentement sur le tête de Blue et eu un sourire encore plus sadique quand il vit que sa potion marchait parfaitement. Elle allait avoir une surprise du tonnerre à son réveille. En attendant ce moment il s'assit tranquillement avec un livre parlant de la reproduction des méduses et de leur intérêt dans la médecine.

Law : Tu me fais passer pour un pervers avec «observation physique».

Moi : Mais c'est le but Traffynounet, les fan adore cela.

Law : On avait dit quoi à propos de ce surnom? A moins que tu ne veuille que je te punisse à nouveaux?

Moi : Oh oui punis moi encore * air extatique*

Law : Elle me fait peur là, *s'écarte de la narratrice*.

? : Alors on à peur d'une fille Law?

Law : Kidd qu'est-ce-que tu viens faire là, t'apparais pas dans l'histoire.

Moi : *Bave toujours*

Kid : Oui mais ta narratrice a l'air HS pour le moment alors je squatte.

Moi : *Continue à baver*.

Kid : Tu lui a fais quoi comme punition pour qu'elle soit comme ça maintenant à en redemander?

Law : T'as pas envie de savoir.

Kid : Si et les lectrices aussi j'en suis sûr.

Law : Alors il faudra attendre le prochain poste.


	3. Le passé

Chapitre 3

Je reprit connaissance une nouvelle fois dans le laboratoire de Law. Je releva ma tête et vis que Law m'observait assit sur sa chaise. J'essayai de bouger mais quelque chose empêchait mon corps de m'obéir.

«Je t'ai administré un produit paralysant, la renseigna Law devant son air perdu. Tu ne pourra rebouger qu'après avoir répondu à mes questions. Premièrement je veux savoir pourquoi la marine te recherche.»

Blue se tortilla dans tout les sens pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de son corps mais chaque mouvement était comme une centaine d'aiguille se plantant dans sa chair.

«Désolé pour la douleur mais c'était le seul paralysant assez fort que j'avais, les autres ne faisaient pas effet et je ne pouvais pas prendre de risque pour le bien de mon équipage, s'excusa Law sincère. Tu as été souvent drogué.»

Cela était plus une constatation qu'une question. Blue se contenta de hocher de la tête.

«Pourquoi, demanda simplement Law?»

«Parce que je suis née voila pourquoi, s'exclama Blue les larmes aux yeux. Parce que mon père m'a donné le jour et qu'il a disparue. Vous êtes satisfait maintenant?»

Les larmes roulaient le long des joues de la jeune femme sans qu'elle tente de les retenir. Law attrapa un flacon et versa son contenue dans la bouche de Blue. Immédiatement celle-ci senti les effets de la paralysie disparaître. Elle senti également des bras l'entourer pour la serrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Pouvoir pleurer contre l'épaule de quelqu'un c'était si bon et pouvoir aussi avouer tout ce qu'elle cachait en elle depuis si longtemps. Law et Blue restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que la jeune femme ne se ressaisisse et qu'elle s'écarte de Law en séchant ses dernières larmes. Law reprit la parole une fois qu'il fut sur qu'elle ne se remettrait pas à pleurer.

«Shanks le roux est ton père n'est-ce-pas.»

La encore ce n'était pas une question.

«Comment le savez vous?»

«Tes cheveux m'ont grandement fit avancer sur la question.»

«Mes cheveux?»

«Oui voici ton avis de recherche et je date la photo d'il y a au moins trois ans. Dessus tes cheveux sont d'un roux flamboyant et disons que j'ai testé un de mes produits sur toi qui m'a donné confirmation.»

«Comment cela?»

«Regarde tes cheveux, indiqua Law.»

Blue se dévissa le cou pour essayer de voir ses cheveux. Elle retint avec difficulté un cris de stupeur : ses cheveux normalement brun et court étaient roux et long maintenant.

«Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait à mes cheveux, s'exclama Blue!»

«Je leur ai rendu leur apparence originel grâce à un produit de mon invention, il l'ai a même fait repousser, expliqua Law. Tu pourras les recouper et les reteindre mais si j'étais toi je les garderais ainsi pour montrer que je n'ai pas honte d'exister. C'est le but de la Marine, te faire croire que tu es coupable d'un crime alors que tu existe juste. Tu n'as pas à parler de ce que tu as vécu mais tu peut le faire si tu veux. Je suis médecin et je ne divulguerais donc rien de ce que tu me dira.»

Blue baissa la tête cachant son visage derrière ses cheveux. Sa voix tremblait quand elle commença à parler :

«Je suis née il y a de cela 20 ans sur une île sur East Blue. Ma mère m'a raconté que mon père ne savait pas que j'étais né car il avait du repartir en mer avant qu'elle n'ai pu lui dire. Elle m'a aussi apprit qu'il ne fallait pas que je déteste ce père absent et j'ai grandi en aimant un père absent. Elle ne m'a jamais caché qu'il était un pirate, elle m'a même montré son avis de recherche que j'ai gardé précieusement. Mais quand j'ai eu 10 ans des Marines sont venus sur l'île avec la Vice-Amiral Akainu. Des habitants de l'île nous avaient dénoncé ma mère et moi. Ils sont venu dans notre maison, c'est ma mère qui a ouvert; à ce moment là Blue retint un sanglot dans sa gorge; ils, ils l'ont tué sans sommation, sans prévenir, ils l'ont tué devant mes yeux. Après Akainu c'est avancé dans la maison et a ordonner à ses hommes de m'arrêter. Ils m'ont sauté dessus mais je me suis défendue du mieux que je pouvais alors ils m'ont assommé. J'ai repris connaissance alors qu'Akainu détruisait ma maison ainsi que tous mes souvenirs. J'ai reperdu connaissance.

Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais attaché, au roulement sous moi j'ai compris que j'étais dans un bateau. Akainu est venu me rendre visite deux jours après mon réveille. Il m'a dit que j'avais commis un des plus grand crime à ses yeux : celui d'exister. Il m'a expliquer que j'irais en prison à Impel Town et que là les Amiraux décideraient de mon sort. Je ne sais pas combien de temps à durer le voyage étant entre la vie et la mort car ils ne me nourrissaient que de manière périodique et je ne buvais que rarement. Une fois arrivé Akainu m'a conduit devant les Conseil des 5 Étoiles pour qu'ils décident de mon sort. Ils m'ont donné un ultimatum : soit j'entrais dans la marine, je renier mon père et je les aidais à l'attraper soit je restais toute ma vie en prison. Dur choix pour une enfant de 10 ans mais j'ai refusé de renier mon père car cela aurais été également renier ma mère.

Ils m'ont enfermé et au départ ils venaient quotidiennement me demander de changer d'avis puis au fil des années ils sont venu moins souvent et à la fin plus du tout. Ils ne me nourrissaient presque pas mais j'ai réussit à économiser quelques forces au fil du temps en devenant plus résistante et en gardant la nourriture plus longtemps. Lors d'un transfert vars Marinford j'ai réussit à m'échapper en me cachant dans un navire de la Marine. Je leur ai faussé compagnie arrivé sur une île et j'ai changé de tête en me coupant et teignant les cheveux. Je me suis fait passer pour un garçon, les années d'enfermement m'ont bien aidé là-dessus. Je suis restait sur cette île pendant deux ans avant qu'un chasseur de prime ne me reconnaisse malgré mon déguisement. Il a contacté la marine pour qu'ils viennent me récupérer mais le chasseur ne m'a pas capturer alors ils se sont lancé à ma poursuite. La suite vous la connaissez car je vous suis tombé dessus. Voilà en gros le résumé de mon histoire.»

«C'est une vie bien dur que tu as eu là mais j'ai une autre question.»

«Allons y tant qu'on y ai, lança ironiquement Blue.»

«Ton tatouage, il change tout seul, expliqua Law.»

«C'est le symbole que je ne serais jamais réellement libre. C'est un des Marine qui me l'a fait et il ne disparaîtra jamais sauf à ma mort et encore ce n'est pas sur.»

«Pourquoi une panthère et une femme?»

«Parce que je suis une femme et la panthère je ne peut pas le dire.»

Law réfléchit deux minutes alors que Blue restait les cheveux devant les yeux à attendre son verdict. Il aspira un grand coup et la jeune femme se raidit craignant le pire.

«Si tu veux tu peut rester dans mon équipage, proposa Law. Enfin jusqu'à ce que tu décide ce que tu veux devenir si tu ne veux pas être pirate, rajouta le capitaine.»

Blue releva la tête et sauta au cou de Law. Celui-ci ne sachant pas comment réagir se contentent de lui tapoter le dos. Quelques larmes coulèrent dans le dos de Law mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesses.

«Merci, fut tout ce que répondis Blue.»

Law : J'ai réussis à calmer cette folle de narratrice.

Kid : Alors la punition?

Moi : Non Law tu ne dis rien sinon tu vas le sentir passer dans les prochains épisodes.

Law : Tu vois Kidd je ne peut rien dire.

Kid : Depuis quand tu lui obéis?

Law : Disons que cela m'arrange.

Moi : Au fait Law tu préfère ce genre là : sadique mais compréhensif à la fois?

Law : Oui c'est beaucoup mieux. Merci Miss.

Kid : Bon je vais vous laissez et aller voir si Blue se trouve pas dans le quartier.

Shanks : Tu lui veux quoi à ma fille.

Kid : Ia une heure tu savais même pas que tu avais une fille alors tu peux bien l'oublier encore disons 30 minutes le temps que je m'en occupe.

Law : Elle fait parti de Mon équipage alors tu la laisse tranquille!

Kid, Shanks et Law commence à se battre. Moi je regarde tranquillement le spectacle alors que Blue arrive : Que ce passe t-il ici?

Moi : Cache toi pour le moment ils se battent pour savoir avec qui tu ira.

Blue s'avance et les frappe tout les trois : J'irais avec qui je veux c'est-à-dire personne pour le moment donc arrêter de vous battre.


	4. Game

Un moment de distraction dans le Sub-Nautilus. Si j'atteint les 10 rewievs vous aurez droit à un bonus ^^

* * *

Chapitre 4

Blue s'habitua rapidement à la vie dans le sous-marin. Elle était plus détendue maintenant qu'elle avait avoué son secret à Law mais elle gardait une part d'ombre en elle et cela il le voyait bien. En effet quand elle pensait être seule une grande tristesse se peignait sur son visage et le soir des fois elle pleurait la nuit. Le capitaine voulait la réconforter car elle faisait partie de son équipage (et seulement pour cela! enlève se sourire de ton visage Law, Kidd décontracte et Shanks arrête de me regarder comme cela) mais si elle ne voulait pas lui dire il n'allait pas la forcer (Kidd : il l'a déjà fait, Law : j'étais obligé il fallait que je m'assure qu'elle ne posait pas de problème, Moi : bon les garçons vous allez me laisser raconter et vous taire.) Les journées passaient entre le ménage, un peu de musculation pour qu'elle reprenne du poids et le soir des parties de cartes avec les membres de l'équipage. Dès fois Law participait mais le plus souvent il restait à côté à lire un livre comme en ce moment avec un livre portant sur la dissection des félins.

«Blue, tu veux faire un strip-poker?»

«Hum pourquoi pas Penguin, acquiesça Blue.»

«Super!» s'écrièrent Satchi et Penguin en cœur.

POV Blue

On s'installa autour de la table et Bepo distribua les cartes. Ils vont tricher comme d'habitude j'en suis sur mais alors il me faudra ruser.

«Les règles sont simple : on ne peut se coucher que quatre fois pour toute la partie et pas à la première partie, celui qui perd doit ôter un vêtement. Celui qui a tout ôter à perdu. Let's go, s'écria Satchi.»

Je commença avec un deux et un cinq malheureusement je ne put pas me coucher et évidement je perdis la première manche et je dut ôter mon pull. Satchi perdit la seconde et Penguin la troisième je perdis la suivante et me coucha à celle d'après. Je n'était plus qu'en sous-vêtements ainsi que les deux autres garçons Bepo étant parti se coucher. La manche suivante serais décisive car forcément si je perdais je finirais à demi-nu et si l'un des garçons perdait il finirait totalement nu. Je regarda les cartes que Penguin venait de me donner : un as et un roi de cœur. Les trois cartes retourné : un valet de cœur, un dix de cœur et un neuf de cœur. Il ne me manqué que la dame pour avoir une suite et une couleur. Nous suivîmes tous. Penguin retourna la carte suivante : un trois de trèfles. Satchi se coucha. Cela se joué maintenant entre lui et moi. Il retourna la dernière carte : dame de cœur. Je ne put retenir le grand sourire qui fleuri sur mon visage. J'aplatis mes cartes et je vis le sourire de Penguin disparaître. Et oui.

«Tu as perdu Penguin.»

Satchi et moi le regardions en souriant. Penguin se leva et dut se déshabiller totalement sous les sifflets et les applaudissement avant de s'enfuir en courant dans les couloirs. Nous vîmes entrer juste après qu'il soit sorti le capitaine l'air un peu surprit.

«Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer pourquoi je viens de croiser Penguin totalement nu en train de s'enfuir dans le couloir?»

Je lui expliqua en deux trois mots et Law retint à grand peine son éclat de rire. Dommage j'aurais bien aimé le voir rire (Law : intéressant cela. Moi : qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit? Dégage et attend la fin pour revenir parler.). Un peu plus sérieusement Law me questionna :

«Comment as tu fait pour le battre alors qu'il triche tout le temps?»

«C'est simple j'ai juste demandé un peu d'aide à Satchi qui à placé les cartes de façons à ce que j'ai un bon jeux.»

«Et que lui as tu promis en échange, demanda Law curieux? Je connais Satchi et il a du te demander quelques choses.»

«Juste un dessert de plus demain.»

Law sourit un peu plus et repartit vers la cabine de pilotage pour régler un dernier détail. Satchi me souhaita bonne nuit et parti ce coucher. Ce n'était pas mon tour me garde mais je n'était pas fatigué pour le moment. Je marchais dans les couloirs sans regarder réellement où j'allais plongé dans mes réflexions. Des moments comme celui qui venaient de ce passer me réjouissait mais je savais que ces moment là ne pourraient pas durer car en restant avec eux je les mettais en danger. Mes pas m'avaient amené devant l'infirmerie/laboratoire de Law. J'entrais dans la pièce et m'assit sur la table. On approchait d'une île et on l'aurais atteinte pour la prochaine pleine lune heureusement. J'étais triste à l'idée de les quitter mais j'étais un danger public et je le savais. Ces moments de bonheur je les garderais tout au fond de moi quand je retournerais en prison.

Law : Et je ne pouvais pas être présent pendant le strip-poker?

Kid : Parce que tu as pas le droit de mater.

Moi : La ferme Kidd. Law c'est parce que sinon tu aurais bavé pendant tout le temps et que Blue aurais été déranger.

Law : Se n'est pas vrai.

Moi : Arrête tu rougis.

Kid : *rigole doucement* Le grand chirurgien de la mort qui rougit.

Law : *Sort son nodachi* Le prochain qui dit que je rougis va le sentir passer.

Penguin qui arrive : Capitaine pourquoi vous êtes tout rouge.

Moi et Kid : Cour Penguin, cour.


	5. Bonus

Chapitre BONUS

Et voici le chapitre bonus comme promis. Toutes les 10 rewievs j'en ferais un. Alors vous savze ce qu'il vous reste à faire^^.

Satchi, Penguin, Bepo et Blue jouaient à action ou vérité. C'était à Blue de poser la question.

«Bepo, action ou vérité?»

«Vérité, répondis le gros ours.»

«Pourquoi es tu devenu un nakama de Law?»

«Il m'a sauvé la vie alors j'ai accepté de le rejoindre. A toi Penguin.»

«Satchi action ou vérité?»

«Action, répondit-il sans se méfier.»

«Alors,hum... tu va faire le tour du sous-marin juste en slip.»

«Quoi, s'exclama Satchi alors que Blue éclatais de rire?!»

«Fais-le ou tu auras un gage qui sera pire encore, menaça Penguin.»

Satchi ôta à contre-cœur ses vêtements ne gardant que son slip. Une fois cela fait il sorti dans le couloir sous les sifflements de Blue et Penguin. Juste après que la porte se soit fermé elle se rouvrit sur un Law légèrement choqué d'avoir vu son subordonné en slip se sauver en courant en l'apercevant. Voyant la tête de notre Capitaine nous explosâmes de rire sans pouvoir nous arrêter jusqu'au retour de Satchi. Pendant ce temps Law c'était assit dans un fauteuil et lisait un nouveau livre acheté sur une île qu'ils venaient de quitter et qui traité de l'étude et de la culture des Marimos. Satchi se rhabilla rapidement et revins s'asseoir autour de la table. C'était à son tour de poser la question.

«Blue, action ou vérité?»

«Vérité.»

«De qui es tu amoureuse?»

Sur le coup Blue rougit.

«De personne, bégaya le jeune femme.»

«Tu mens, s'exclamèrent en cœur Penguin et Satchi!»

Derrière son livre Law faisait semblant de lire mais il écoutait attentivement leur discussion.

POV Blue

«Non pas du tout, tentais-je d'affirmer mais ma réaction lors de la question m'avait trahit.»

«Tu vas avoir un gage alors, déclara Satchi avec un sourire en coin.»

Le jeune homme se pencha vers moi et me murmura à l'oreille mon gage. Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles.

«Tu dois le faire, ordonna Satchi.»

A contre-cœur je me tournais vers Law et me levais de ma chaise. Je m'avançais vers lui et baissa le livre qu'il avait devant les yeux et approchais ma tête. Law releva la sienne avec un air interrogateur dans les yeux. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de m'écarter rouge comme une tomate alors que Satchi et Penguin étaient mort de rire. Law eu lui aussi un petit sourire et murmura à mon oreille :

«Moi aussi j'aurai aimé savoir la réponse à la question de Satchi.»

Je rougis encore plus alors que Law souriait devant mon malaise. Je retournait à la table encore rouge et nous continuâmes le jeu jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Law: Alors la réponse à la question de Satchi?

Moi: Tu ne le sauras jamais xp.

Law: Vraiment *air menaçant, sortant un scalpel*?

Kid: Calme toi Law je suis sur que c'est moi qu'elle aime.

Law et Moi en coeur: Elle ne te connaît même pas!

Kid va bouder dans son coin.


	6. Un choix difficile

Voici la suite avec la décision de Blue. J'adore recevoir vos rewievs et merci de me suivre fidèlement *o*

* * *

Chapitre 5

«Capitaine île en vu.»

«Prépare l'arrivé Satchi, Penguin tu resteras sur le bateau, moi j'irais en ville avec Bepo. Blue fait comme tu veux mais vérifie qu'il n'y a personne qui te recherche.»

Chacun partit se préparer.

POV Blue

Je me dirige vers la cabine du capitaine et pose une lettre sur la table de celui-ci. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop mais je ne veux pas les mettre en danger. Une fois cela fait je repart dans ma cabine et range les quelques affaires que j'ai. Je ne peut pas les emmener avec moi alors je leur laisse. Je part du sous-marin en disant au revoir à Penguin et me tourne rapidement, je ne veux pas qu'il voit mes larmes. Je me dirige directement vers la base de la marine. Me promener en ville ne ferais que mettre à mal ma résolution et je ne veux surtout pas croiser Law car je ne pourrais pas lui mentir. ATTEND DEUX SECONDES! Ce bonnet là-bas! Oui c'est bien lui. Je me cache rapidement derrière une caisse de je ne sais quoi et file par une rue adjacente. J'arrive devant le portail de la marine et je rentre sans que personne ne prête attention à moi pourtant je suis assez voyante. J'arrive dans le bureau du commandant qui lève les yeux à mon arrivé.

«Miss Lyra D. Blue, on ne vous attendez plus vous savez. Soldats attrapez là,elle n'est pas dangereuse pour le moment.»

Je senti des bras m'attraper et je me laissa faire. Après tout rien n'avait d'importance maintenant. Le commandant s'approcha de moi.

«Vous devez être venu avec le Chirurgien de la mort, dommage que nous n'ayons pas le temps de l'arrêter mais votre bateau part immédiatement.»

Nous sortons et nous dirigeons vers le port. J'entends des murmures sur mon passage. Je monte sur le pont et on me descend en cale. Une porte se referme refermant avec elle ma liberté.

POV Law

Je me promène tranquillement avec Bepo dans la rue quand j'entends une rumeur qui se propage : les marines auraient capturé Lyra . J'arrête la première personne que je croise et elle me confirme la rumeur :

«Oui messieurs et ils viennent de quitter le port en direction du Nord. Vous ne seriez pas...»

Je n'écoute même pas la fin de son discours, je m'élance avec Bepo jusqu'au sous-marin où m'attende Satchi et Penguin.

«On a entendue la rumeur, explique Satchi, et j'ai vu le bateau partir.»

«Préparez les moteurs on va à leur poursuite.»

Une fois mes ordres donné je file vers ma cabine. Quelqu'un est entrée dedans je le sens. J'ouvre la porte prudemment et vérifié. Personne. Je me dirige vers mon bureau et trouve une lettre pliée posé dessus. Je la prend et commence à lire :

«Chère Capitaine, je suis désolé de vous quitter ainsi mais je ne peut mettre l'équipage en danger juste par ma présence. Ces moments à votre bord ont été les plus merveilleux de ma vie et je les garderaient précieusement au fond de mon cœur. Mais je doit partir car il est une autre chose que vous ne savez pas sur moi : je suis atteinte d'une malédiction jetée par un marine et ils ne me lâcherons jamais. Je vous demande pardon pour ce départ et vous conjure de ne pas me suivre. Je retourne en prison et vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Ne risquez pas votre vie pour moi.

Blue.»

Je relis la lettre une deuxième fois n'en croyant pas mes yeux : elle n'a pas été capturé, elle c'est rendu pour nous éviter des ennuis. Et elle croit que je vais lui obéir et la laisser tomber. Dans ses rêves. Je me dirige vers la cabine de pilotage la lettre à la main quand je vois Satchi courir vers moi:

«Nous les avons rattraper Capitaine.»

«Très bien préparez vous à l'attaque alors.»

Moi : Tu as finit de massacrer ce pauvre Penguin?

Law : Il s'en remettra, j'ai pris mes précaution avant d'agir quand même. Je suis médecin n'oubliez pas.

Kid : Un médecin fou ça c'est sur.

Law : Merci du compliment.

Kid : Ce n'en était pas un.

Moi : *sort un peu de thé, des gâteaux, m'installe et observe la joute verbale.*


	7. Sauvetage et découverte

On arrive bientôt vers la fin de cette fic. Du moins de cet arc. Il y aura de grandes découvertes dans cet épisode ^^

* * *

Chapitre 6

«Capitaine, le chirurgien de la mort nous attaque.»

«Préparer la défense je vais venir m'en occuper moi-même.»

Le commandant ce tourne vers Blue :

«Il semblerais que ton capitaine veuille venir te tenir compagnie. Comme c'est mignon. Vous irez tout les deux en prison avant son exécution.»

POV Blue

Pourquoi est-il venu? Il ne peut pas gagner et je ne veux pas qu'il perde. Le commandant s'approche encore plus de moi une pair de ciseaux à la mains. Je tente de reculer mais il m'attrape les cheveux et les tires.

«Tu verras je vais lui faire un beau cadeau, rigole l'homme.»

Et il coupe une grande mèche de mes cheveux. J'en vois tomber au sol autour de moi. Je sais que pour lui c'est comme si il me réduisait en esclavage. Je suis à sa merci et je ne peut rien faire. Il s'éloigne pour reposer les ciseaux mais revient immédiatement. Je le vois défaire son pantalon. Je sais ce qu'il prévoit de faire et je ne peut pas l'en empêcher. Je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues sans que j'arrive à les retenir. Je ne voulais pas donner cette satisfaction à cet homme.

«Ne pleure pas je vais te donner beaucoup de plaisir, je suis sur que tu vas en redemander.»

Il commence à me déshabiller enlevant mes vêtements lentement pour me donner tout le temps d'avoir peur. Je me retrouve en sous-vêtements devant lui. Je voudrais mourir ou disparaître tout plutôt que de subir cela. J'entends des bruits de combats derrière la porte et j'ai un regain d'espoir. L'homme voit la lueur au fond de mes yeux se rallumer et il me gifle, m'envoyant au sol.

«N'espère rien sale garce il arriveras trop tard pour toi.»

Il me rattrape le visage et m'embrasse de force. Juste à ce moment là j'entends la porte s'ouvrir en grand et je le sens qui me lâche. Je glisse au sol. Dans un brouillard je vois Law commencer à ce battre avec le marine. Aucun des deux n'a le dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte une chaîne en granit marin. Là le combat commence à se corser pour Law. Il trébuche sur un objet au sol et la chaîne l'atteint. Il tombe au sol paralysé. J'essaye de me relever, je dois l'aider. J'entends le rire du marine qui ce moque de lui. Je retrouve quelques forces et me relève. Je cours vers Law avant que le commandant n'ai eu le temps de réagir. Je met toutes mes forces dans ce mouvement et j'arrive à retirer la chaîne d'autour de Law mais il faut encore que l'effet se dissipe. L'homme rugit de colère et se jette sur moi. Je sens ses mains autour de mon cou qui serrent. Je suis en train de perdre pied quand je le sens me lancer contre un mur car Law vient de se relever près au combat.

Je sens quelque chose bouillonner en moi. Au non pas ça, pas maintenant, il ne peut pas faire déjà nuit. Je me prend la tête à deux mains en hurlant de douleur, je n'entend ni ne vois plus rien. Je sens mes membres se transformer. Je ressens la peur du commandant et seulement de la surprise de la part de Law. Il n'y a aucune peur en lui c'est étonnent. Il est le premier. Mes sens se développent et ma conscience s'atténue. Je ne reconnaît plus personne, je me guide simplement à l'instinct. L'homme sur ma gauche a peur et il serrait une proie idéale. Je me tapis en grognant et lui saute à la gorge. Il n'essaye même pas de se défendre et je sens ses os craquer sous ma mâchoire. Je vois l'autre homme tendre la main vers moi sans montrer de peur. Cela me déstabilise alors je recule et feule mais il continu à avancer. Je tend une patte et griffe cette paume tendue vers moi. Je le vois s'arrêter. Peut-être va t-il enfin avoir peur, son comportement actuel me désoriente totalement. Mais il se contente de prononcer un mot :

«Blue.»

Quelque chose en moi sens qu'il faut que je l'écoute et que je dois pas l'attaquer. La part encore humaine en moi met un nom sur cet homme : Law! Cette partie d'ordinaire enfouit quand j'apparais tente de reprendre le dessus mais je ne me laisse pas faire. Pourtant quelque chose me pousse à repartir et à lui laisser la place. Je me débat une dernière fois puis sens des bras m'entourer et je perd connaissance.

POV Law.

On a lancé l'attaque. Les marines tentent de résister à nos assauts mais nous sommes trop motivés pour eux et le pont se vide rapidement. Je laisse mes hommes terminer le travail ici et je descends dans l'intérieur du navire. D'autres marines m'attendent là mais je ne fais même pas attention à eux.

«Space Room.»

Voilà, un coup de nodachi et c'est terminé. Tout ces couloirs se ressembles sur ce bateau. J'ouvre toute les portes au hasard en espérant trouver la bonne. Je craint avoir raté une porte,un escalier, quelque chose quand j'entends des voix plus loin. Des marines surveillent une porte et discute tranquillement.

«Tu sais le commandant adorerais avoir ce Law vivant juste pour pouvoir faire devant lui ce qu'il fait à sa copine en se moment.»

«J'adorerais voir sa tête quand il va arriver, rajouta son collègue.»

«Je crois que cela peut s'arranger, annonça Law l'air menaçant. Space Room : Shambles.»

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu bouger ils se retrouvèrent découpé en morceau et reconstitué de manière difforme.

«Vous avez de la chance que je sois presser, grogna Law en ouvrant la porte devant lui.»

Je ne put que m'arrêter de stupeur devant le spectacle sous mes yeux : Blue était en sous-vêtements et le commandant de cette bande de minable allait la violer. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je m'élance vers lui nodachi à la main. L'homme en face attrapa son arme posé à côté de lui une sorte de lame mélangé à un pistolet et le pointa vers moi.

«Alors tu es venu libérer cette fille? Mais c'est elle qui es venu se rendre tu sais. Tu dois vraiment être un mauvais capitaine pour que les membres de d'équipage préfère venir se rendre plutôt que de rester sous tes ordres.»

Je ne répondit pas à ces déclarations préférant me concentrer sur le combat. Pour pouvoir utiliser mon fruit du démon il aurai fallu qu'il arrête de bouger et qu'il ne m'attaque plus et il n'avait nul intention de le faire.

«Je suppose que tu ne sais même pas pourquoi elle était en prison et ce qu'elle y a subit.»

«Monsieur c'est à elle de m'expliquer cela et non pas à vous alors je vous prierez de vous taire ou je serez contraint de le faire par la force.»

Le commandant sourit juste et passa sa main derrière son dos pour ramener une chaîne.

*Merde du granit marin.*

J'esquivai les coups qu'il donné avec sa nouvelle arme en réfléchissant à un moyen de m'en sortir et de le contrer quand soudain mon pied buta contre quelque chose au sol qui me fit trébucher. Le commandant en profita pour lancer sa chaîne qui me retomba dessus. Je senti mes forces m'abandonner au contact du granit marin et je tombais à genoux au sol.

«Alors chirurgien de la mort c'est tout ce dont tu es capable? Quelle misère. Dire que la marine a tant de mal à attraper les raclures dans ton genre. Je vais sûrement monter en grade avec vos deux têtes. Akainu avait raison en disant qu'elle ne resterait pas libre longtemps, qu'elle ne pouvait rester libre longtemps.»

Je ne peut plus bouger mais je voudrais mettre une droite à cet homme.

«Je ne laisserais personne insulter quelqu'un de mon équipage ainsi que lui faire du mal impudemment.»

Il s'approche de moi et me soulève le menton :

«Et comment compte tu m'en empêcher? Tu es impuissant. Et tu le resteras.»

Il se recule de quelque pas pour m'observer et se met à rire devant ma colère. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois un mouvement. C'est Blue qui se relève. Je la vois rassembler ses forces et s'élancer dans ma direction. Avant que le marine n'ai pu faire un geste elle retire la chaîne en granit d'autour de moi. Je sens mes forces me revenir. Je voulu prévenir Blue que le commandant s'approchait d'elle qu'il lui serrait la gorge et la soulevait de terre. J'attrapais mon nodachi et m'élança verse lui pour faire diversion. Sauf que pour me faire face il lança Blue contre le mur avec violence. Elle resta allongé au sol mais je ne pu m'inquiéter à son sujet car il recommençait à m'attaquer. Soudain Blue qui c'était un peu relever se prit la tête à deux mains et hurla. Je vis le commandant s'arrêter de combattre et de la peur s'inscrire dans ses yeux. Lue commençait à se transformer en hurlant toujours de douleur. Sous mes yeux je la vie devenir une superbe panthère noire. L'homme à côté de moi tremblait de peur maintenant. Moi, je restait calme, contrôlant mes émotions je savais qu'une panthère ressent la peur de ses proies car c'était exactement ce que nous étions ses proies. D'un mouvement vif elle sauta à la gorge de l'homme qui l'avait torturé et lui brisa le cou d'un claquement de mâchoire. J'entendis les os se briser dans un craquement sinistre. Calmement j'avançais ma main vers elle pour lui prouver que je n'avait pas peur. Elle recula en feulant. Je continuais mon mouvement mais d'un mouvement de patte elle me griffa la paume. Laissant ma main saigner devant elle je prit une voix douce et je ne prononça qu'un seul mot :

«Blue.»

Je vis ses pupilles se dilater et observa son combat intérieur : l'humaine contre l'animal, la femme contre la panthère. Sa silhouette devint flou oscillant entre les deux formes pour finalement se stabiliser sous celle humaine. Elle réapparue inconsciente et nu devant moi. Je l'entoure de la nappe posée sur la table du commandant et la prend délicatement dans mes bras. Je sors de la cabine et remonte jusqu'au pont sans croiser personne. Sur le pont supérieur je retrouve mes compagnons.

«Comment va t-elle, s'inquiète Bepo?»

Les autres on tous l'air très inquiets mais je les rassure vite :

«Elle va bien physiquement, elle est juste fatigué.»

«Mais, demande Penguin?»

Ils me connaisse trop bien, ils savent qu'il y a un mais.

«Je ne sais pas si elle va bien au niveau mental et je ne sais pas non plus quand elle se réveillera.»

Nous retournons au sous-marin sans un mots. Seul Satchi rompt le silence une fois arrivé dedans :

«Que faisons nous de leur bateau et des survivants Capitaine?»

Sans me retourné je répond d'une voix dure :

«Coulez le! Si il y des survivants ils nageront jusqu'à le côte sinon tant pis.»

Je part pour mon laboratoire et l'allonge sur la table pour qu'elle puisse dormir plus confortablement et je commence à l'ausculter.

Shanks : Tu es drôlement près de ma fille. Je te conseille de prendre tes distances.

Law : Pourquoi? Elle ne t'appartient pas à ce que je sache.

Moi : C'est vrai et en plus sans connaître son existence tu l'a laissé 10 ans en prison alors tu va pas commencer à l'embêter maintenant.

Shanks : *baisse la tête tristement.*

Moi : Non mais. Et *me tourne vers Law* ne l'approche pas trop non plus. *Regarde dans toute la pièce* Il est où Kidd?

Law : *court vers l'infirmerie.*

Moi : *entend des cris.*

Law revient en tirant Kidd.

Kid : Quoi toi tu l'a bien vu à poil. Pourquoi pas moi?

Law : *Aura très menaçante.* Room : Shambles.

Kid : *en plusieurs morceaux.*

Moi : Remet le en place j'aurais besoin de lui plus tard.

Kidd remit en place : *regard pervers* Pourquoi aura tu besoin de moi plus tard?

Moi : Ôte ses idées de ta tête.


	8. Avenir

Apparition d'un nouveau personnage et révélation de Blua au reste de l'équipage. Je suis désolé de ne pas répondre à vos rewievs.

* * *

Chapitre 7

Blue dormit pendant trois jours sans discontinuer. Law la nourrissait avec des perfusions et surveillé son état de santé générale. Bepo la lavait tout les jours et ils se relayaient pour la veiller chacun dormant à tour de rôle. La vie dans le sous-marin semblait comme en suspend. Ils avaient accosté dans une petite crique sur l'île où Blue avait était se rendre pour finir décharger le Pose et le capitaine ne voulait pas reprendre la route tant qu'elle n'était pas réveiller de peur d'avoir besoin de quelque chose qu'il ne possédait pas sur place.

Ce fut lors du tour de garde de Satchi que la jeune femme repris conscience.

Blue ouvrit les yeux doucement, sa tête lui faisait mal et elle avait l'impression que le plafond tournait. Elle tenta de se remémorer les événements conduisant à son inconscience : elle avait été se rendre, le marine l'avait emmener sur son bateau, Law les avait poursuivit, il était arrivé alors que l'homme allait la violer. A cette idée la jeune femme eu un haut-le-cœur mais réussit à se retenir. Elle reprit son cheminement : Law c'était battu avec l'homme, la chaîne en granit marin l'avait mit à terre, elle lui avait ôté puis le commandant avait tenté de l'étrangler et l'avait lancé contre le mur. La jeune femme se mit à trembler en se rappelant qu'elle c'était transformé et qu'elle avait tué quelqu'un. Après Law lui avait tendu une main qu'elle avait griffé puis plus rien. Elle se redressa en criant les yeux envahi de frayeur à l'idée d'avoir tué et blessé.

Le pauvre Satchi assit sur la chaise à côté se redressa en sursaut en regardant partout autour de lui surprit puis il vit la source du crie. Il se leva précipitamment et sorti dans le couloir en courant.

«Capitaine, capitaine elle est réveillé!»

Law sorti un tête d'endormis de sa cabine cherchant à comprendre ce que Satchi lui crié. Une fois qu'il réussit à comprendre il se précipita vers l'infirmerie.

«Satchi va chercher les autres et mettez le bateau en panne, ordonna t-il avant d'entrer dans la pièce et de refermer la porte.»

Law rentre doucement pour ne pas surprendre Blue et la trouve assise en train de pleurer. Il s'avance vers elle et la prend dans ces bras.

«Pourquoi pleure tu?»

«J'ai j'ai tué un homme de sang froid et je t'ai blessé toi alors que tu venais me sauver. Akainu a raison je doit être enfermé, répondit la jeune femme entre deux sanglots.»

Law la lâcha, se plaça devant elle et lui attrapa le menton la forçant à le regarder. Ses yeux étaient froids prouvant qu'il était en colère. Blue essaya d'échapper à sa main mais il ne la lâcha pas.

«Tu as tué cet homme alors qu'il te menaçait,...»

«Non, il il avait peur je le sentais, sanglota Blue en baissant la tête.»

«Tait toi et regarde moi! Tu as tué cet homme alors qu'il te menaçait, ce n'était que de la légitime défense, tu m'a griffé la main mais tu ne m'a rien fait de plus alors que tu aurais pu me tuer aussi et tu a repris le contrôle de l'animal en redevenant toi-même ce qui prouve que tu peut la contrôler. Tu n'as pas à être enfermé et je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire cela tu as compris!»

La jeune femme hocha de la tête. Law satisfait la repris dans ses bras.

«C'est la première fois que tu tué quelqu'un n'est-ce-pas.»

Ce n'était pas une question mais Blue hocha négativement de la tête :

«En prison lors de mes transformation ils me forçaient à me mettre en colère et alors ils mettaient des dissidents ou des pirates dans la même cellule que moi. Sous la colère, la fureur, je les tuais sans même m'en rendre compte et quand je reprenais forme humaine j'étais à chaque fois plus dégoûté de moi mais cet homme est le premier que je tue en étant consciente de ce que je faisais. J'aurais pu m'arrêter mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis comme ces hommes, sanglota Blue.»

«C'est faux tu n'es pas comme eux si tu ne l'avais pas fait nous serions peut-être tout les deux morts et pour ce que tu as fait je te remercie. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de remercier quelqu'un pour une mort mais tu nous as tous sauvé. Il sera sûrement le plus dur. Je voudrais te dire qu'on oublie ou qu'on s'habitue mais ce n'est pas vrai et heureusement car ceux qui s'habitue deviennent des monstres. Tu vivra toujours avec mais il vaut mieux vivre quand même. Tous les mort que j'ai croisé auraient préférer la vie.»

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

«Les autres sont derrière et ils sont inquiets à ton sujet : veux tu leur dire la vérité ou ne rien dire du tout? C'est ton choix, à toi de voir.»

Blue hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête.

«Non je veux te l'entendre dire, répliqua Law.»

«Je vais leur dire la vérité, murmura Blue.»

«Et une dernière chose : veux tu faire partie de mon équipage?»

«Oui, répondit fortement Blue en relevant la tête une lueur de détermination brillant dans ses yeux.»

«Excellent.»

Law se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte mais se retourna vers Blue :

«Une dernière chose j'ai fait repousser tes cheveux pour que tu puisse décider comment ils doivent être, ajouta Law en ouvrant le porte devant les membres de son équipage. Cela vous éviteras d'écouter à la porte, sourit Law en les regardant.»

Ils entrèrent et se jetèrent au cou de Blue surprise par cet accueil.

«Tu nous as fait peur à disparaître comme ça, déclara Penguin d'un ton accusateur.»

«Désolé cela ne se reproduira plus, s'excusa Blue. Je reste avec vous sauf si le capitaine ne veux pas naturellement.»

«Si tu reste il te faudra apprendre à te battre car sinon tu sera un poids mort et l'équipe ne comprend pas de poids mort et puis la fille de Shanks le roux qui ne sais pas se battre...»

«Quoi tu es la fille de Shanks le roux, s'exclamèrent en même temps Satchi,Penguin et Bepo!»

«Oui je vous demande de m'excuser de vous l'avoir caché car au départ je ne pensais pas rester longtemps avec vous. Je ne voulais pas vous attirer d'ennui. Le capitaine l'a deviné grâce à l'avis de recherche.»

«C'est pour cela qu'après tu avais les cheveux roux, la coupa Satchi.»

«Oui il me les a fait redevenir normale et il m'a forcé à raconter mon histoire.»

«Même si tu m'en a caché une partie importante, ajouta Law.»

«J'étais obligé sinon je vous mettez en danger, seul la marine savait pour ma transformation et elle voulait que personne d'autre ne le sache.»

«Ta transformation, questionna Bepo un peu perdu?»

«Oui je vais tout vous raconter depuis le début puis je vous expliquerez.»

Blue raconta l'histoire de sa vie à ses compagnons. Une fois arrivé à leur rencontre elle coupa et repris au moment où elle avait écrit la lettre d'au revoir jusqu'au sauvetage par Law. Puis elle expliqua les raisons de ses métamorphoses.

«Quand j'étais en prison un marine avait mangé le fruit de la malédiction. Pour lancer ses malédiction il passait à travers des tatouages impossible à faire disparaître comme ils me l'ont prouvé. Pour moi ils ont choisi une malédiction liée à la lune : à chaque pleine lune je me transforme en panthère noire. Je ne suis pas comme les Logias moi je devient totalement une panthère noire même en esprit. C'est ce qui c'est produit la nuit de mon sauvetage. Mon tatouage varie par moment pour montrer ma condition de femme panthère. Je ne serais jamais libre de cette condition,termina Blue.»

«Il se trouve que je connaît quelqu'un spécialiste de ce genre de transformation. Il a mangé le fruit de la transformation et depuis il peut modifier quelqu'un de façons à ce qu'elle se transforme selon sa volonté. Mais pour cela il faut que la personne ai reçut l'autorisation d'un animal dit animal totem pour prendre son apparence. Dans ton cas tu serais ton animal totem et il s'agirait de libérer ta malédiction de manière à ce que tu puisse te transformer selon ta volonté. Je l'ai contacté pendant que tu dormais tranquillement et il était assez intéressait pas ton cas pour vouloir te rencontrer dans les plus bref délais et essayer de te soigner gratuitement. Alors si tu veux essayer la transformation... par contre cela peut être dangereux car tu pourrais rester coincé dans l'autre forme. Je préfère te prévenir.»

Blue le regarda les larmes aux yeux et sauta une nouvelle fois à son cou en s'écriant :

«Merci, merci grâce à vous je vais pouvoir enfin vivre!»

«Law tu as du succès à ce qu'on dirais, dit une voix près de la porte.»

Un vieil homme vêtu d'une sorte de robe se tenait droit devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

«Tu as fait vite à ce que je vois Koch, Comment es tu venu jusqu'ici?»

«D'abord oiseau pour venir jusqu'à Grand Line puis en rat sur un vaisseau de la Marine, à nouveau en oiseau quand ils ont remarqué ma présence et quand j'ai localisé ton bateau en substance indéfinissable pour entrer, répondit le dénommé Kor. Voici donc la panthère dont tu m'as parlé. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer jeune femme.»

«Moi de même monsieur, répondit Blue un peu surprise.»

«Tu peut m'appeler Koch tu sais je ne vais pas te manger même si je pourrais, sourit Koch en transformant juste sa mâchoire en celle d'un requin.»

Les membres de l'équipage reculèrent tous d'un pas sauf Law.

«Il m'a apprit la plupart de mes connaissance en médecine et surtout en dissection, expliqua t-il.»

Les autres pensèrent unanimement qu'ils avaient exactement le même caractère sadique.

«J'aurais besoin de la pièce alors vous sortez tous sauf toi Law et la Miss. Je ne veux pas être dérangé sinon je ne garantie pas votre survie, menaça Koch.»

Penguin, Bepo et Satchi sortirent rapidement de la pièce laissant Blue et Law seuls avec Koch.

Law : Mes hommes sont vraiment des froussards des fois. Tu ne leur aurais rien fait de spécial Koch.

Koch : A part les transformer un peu rien de vraiment grave. D'ailleurs un jour me laisseras tu étudier ton ours blanc?

Law : Non j'ai trop besoin de lui.

Kid : Alors c'est à cause de lui que tu es sadique comme cela.

Koch : Jeune blanc-bec je vais t'apprendre à respecter tes aînés. *Se transforme en monstre géant.*

Kid reste bouche-bée. Le monstre s'avance pour le manger.

Moi : Stop ça suffit maintenant. Je peux pas vous laisser deux seconde tranquille sans que vous fassiez de bêtises. * Frappes les trois derrière la tête y compris le monstre.*

Law, Kid et Koch en cœur : C'est toi le monstre!

Moi : Oui et j'en suis fière.


	9. Maitrise

Chapitre 8

Koch se plaça devant Blue et l'observa attentivement :

«Pour commencer tu va me dire précisément ce que tu ressent quand tu te transforme.»

«Je ressent d'abord de la douleur dans la tête puis elle se diffuse dans le reste de mes membres. Je sens mes membres se métamorphoser et l'instinct animal reprend le dessus, expliqua la jeune femme.»

«Hum, je vois. La pleine lune est le déclencheur de cette transformation. Comme tu ne te transforme qu'une fois par mois la violence de ta transformation est énorme. Il faut que tu canalise cette violence et ce seras moins douloureux. Comme c'est une malédiction je ne peut pas supprimer la transformation de la pleine lune mais je peut modifier la malédiction de manière à ce que tu puisse l'activer quand tu le souhaite. De plus tu t'es contrôlé une fois ce qui veux dire que les prochaine fois cela devrais être plus simple.»

«Quand elle c'est contrôlée elle a repris apparence humaine, indiqua Law.»

«C'est logique. Je vous explique : elle a été malmené pendant toute la journée, elle a été blessé gravement et en plus la transformation a rajouté une très grande dose de douleur. Forcément reprendre le contrôle lui a coûté les forces qu'il lui restait occasionnant son retour à la normale. Bon maintenant fini la théorie place à la pratique. Essaye de ressentir et devoir la panthère.»

Malgré la frayeur visible au fond des ses yeux la jeune femme se concentra. Elle n'avait jamais essayé de faire venir volontairement la bête en elle à cause de la peur de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle ressentait à l'arriver de la panthère. Elle ferma les yeux et coupa ses sens de tout ce qui était extérieur à elle et se plongea dans son inconscient. Elle trouva au fond d'elle l'endroit où se tapissait la panthère. Elle l'observa d'abord de loin puis plongea en elle.

«Transformation : délivrance.»

Devant les yeux de Koch et de Law se trouvait à présent une magnifique panthère noire entourée de vêtement sur le sol.

«Tu as réussit, s'exclama Koch heureux. Tu l'as fait du premier coup.»

La panthère le regarda en feulant.

«Maintenant tu vas te concentrer et en prendre le contrôle. Une fois cela fait tu ira t'asseoir au fond de la pièce dos à nous pour nous montrer que tu l'as et enfin tu redeviendra humaine, ordonna le vieil homme.»

Ils restèrent à attendre en regardant tranquillement la panthère tourner en rond devant eux. Finalement au bout d'une demi-heure l'animal partit s'asseoir au fond de la pièce respectant les ordres de l'homme. Ils virent l'image de la panthère tremblait pour laisser place à une Blue épuisait et encore une fois entièrement nu. Law attrapa un drap et lui posa sur les épaules les yeux fermés puis recula. Elle se releva en s'appuyant sur l'armoire à côté d'elle et revint doucement vers eux. Elle récupéra ses vêtements sur le sol et s'habilla derrière le paravent avant de revenir devant Koch.

«C'était exceptionnelle jeune femme, je n'aurais jamais cru voir cela de mes yeux. La première transformation volontaire est la plus dure vous réussirez les autres plus facilement et il vous faudra vous entraîner mais seulement si quelqu'un d'autre et avec vous au départ. Quand Law jugeras que vous n'êtes plus fatigué par vos transformations alors vous pourrez les faire seule. Maintenant je ne serais pas contre un remontant.»

«C'est toujours dans la même direction, sourit Law.»

Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque et ses compagnons tombèrent face la première sur le sol.

«Vous avez bien profitait du spectacle, demanda Law?»

Les trois baissèrent la tête un peu honteux.

«Comme punition vous prendrez les tâches de Blue pendant toute la semaine,je vous laisse les distribuer.»

Alors qu'ils partaient tous en direction de la cuisine soutenant un peu Blue Law retint Koch.

«Je doit te parler en privé. Tu as vu la façon dont elle c'est transformé et tu en as était surprit je l'ai vu. Je ne pensais pas que quelque chose pouvait encore te surprendre.»

«Sa puissance est exceptionnelle pour pouvoir se transformer comme cela. Si j'avais du donner une estimation j'aurais dit qu'elle aurais pu se transformer au bout de deux jours d'effort et prendre le contrôle qu'au bout de trois. Pourtant elle l'a fait en moins d'une heure. La marine doit vraiment craindre qu'elle ne contrôle cette force car elle possède les pouvoir d'un fruit du démon type Zoan sans en avoir les inconvénients. De plus si elle est aussi forte que son père elle doit posséder le Haki des Roi. Ils ont fait l'erreur de la garder emprisonner une fois, la prochaine fois qu'elle sera à leur merci si elle ne s'incline pas devant eux ils la tueront immédiatement. Imagine qu'elle se retourne contre eux maintenant. L'équipage qui la possédera sera quasi-invincible.»

«Tu as quelque chose de prévus pour les prochaines années, demanda Law avec un sourire?»

«Je te vois venir toi. Non je n'ai rien de spécial de prévue et depuis le temps ils doivent penser que je suis un vieillard décatis. Oui, cela sera sûrement plus amusant d'aller surveiller la marine plutôt que de rester au chaud devant la cheminé, rigola le vieil homme. Mais seulement si tu me donne des nouvelles de la petite et de son évolution.»

«Marché conclu, termina Law en lui serrant la main.»

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où Penguin préparait des crêpes suivant les indications de Blue. Bepo et Satchi avaient sorti un jeu de carte et se faisaient la guerre dans une bataille acharnée.

«Ah capitaine Blue m'apprend à faire des crêpes, montra Penguin heureux comme un enfant. Et le remontant de mr Koch est sur la table là-bas, indiqua t-il.»

Koch s'assit sur une chaise et prit la tasse. Satchi s'avança vers lui délaissant sa partie de carte :

«Mr je peut vous poser une question?»

«N'est-ce-pas ce que tu viens de faire, rigola Koch? Bien sur que tu peux, vas y je t'écoute.»

«Pourquoi vous portez une sorte de robe?»

«Cette robe est le seul vêtement qui résiste à ma transformation et qui réapparaît quand je redeviens humain. D'ailleurs il faudra que Blue trouve le même type de vêtement sinon elle reviendra à chaque fois sans vêtement ce qui peut-être dérangeant pour elle. Peut-être que je pourrait, monnayant argent bien entendus lui en trouvé suffisamment pour lui faire une combinaison comme les vôtre.»

«Combien, demanda Law assit sur la chaise à côté?»

«L'équivalent de trois repas, répondit le vieil homme très sérieusement.»

Law parti d'un grand éclat de rire.

«Et je suis sur que tu en as amené avec toi, je me trompe?»

«Non tu as raison comme toujours chirurgien de la mort, répondit Koch en souriant.»

Law se leva pour se resservir une tasse de café mais arrivé au niveau de la table où Bepo joué seul au carte il fut pris d'un étourdissement. Il tenta de se raccrocher à la table mais celle ci vint avec lui et il s'effondra inconscient au sol.

Law : Shanks ta fille est vraiment puissante. Une chance que je l'ai dans mon équipage.

Shanks : Attend d'être dans le Nouveau Monde et on verra avec qui elle ira.

Kid : Moi aussi elle m'intéresse.

Marine : Eh vous là rendez-vous vous êtes cerné.

Les trois pirates : Ils nous soûlent eux. *Massacre tous les marines.* Bon ou en étions nous?

Kid : Avec qui ira Blue.

Moi : Elle n'ira avec aucun d'entre vous et finira avec Luffy si vous continuez comme cela.

Sanji : Vient avec nous ma Blue d'Amour. *yeux en coeur*

Blue : Heu je préfère encore retourner avec la marine,il me fait peur celui là.

Sanji se fait démonter par Kid, Law, Shanks et moi.


	10. Guérison, demande, futur

La suite que vous attendiez tant. Malheureusement il marque également la fin de cette histoire ou tout au moins de cette partie. Mais si j'atteint les 20 rewievs je vous referais un bonus. Et si vous mes demandez une suite j'en ferais une.

* * *

Chapitre 9

Law était allongé inconscient sur la table d'opération. Koch et les membres de son équipage l'observaient.

«Hum, vous dites donc qu'en quatre jours il a : attaqué un vaisseau de la marine, été ris par une chaîne en granit marin et a passé les trois jours suivant à veiller Blue et à la soigner. Même pour lui cela fait beaucoup. Il doit se reposer car il met sa vie en danger à agir ainsi. Il lui faut du repos pour le moment.»

POV Penguin

Le capitaine en fait toujours trop. Un jour cela risque de lui coûter le vie et dire que nous nous ne sommes même pas capable de l'en empêcher.

Fin POV

Koch dégagea tout le monde de l'infirmerie ordonnant de laisser Law dormir tranquille. Alors qu'ils repartaient tous à leurs occupations habituelles Koch retint Blue.

«Viens, on va en profiter pour faire ton costume.»

Il l'a mena jusqu'à la salle de repos où il avait laissé un sac. Il l'ouvrit en grand et en sorti une pièce de tissus transparente.

«Regarde bien. Bleu!»

Sous les yeux de la jeune femme le tissus devint bleu nuit.

«J'ai créé ce tissus grâce à mes pouvoirs mais c'est un travail long et fastidieux et c'est la seule pièce de tissus qu'il me reste. Il suffit de prononcer la couleur que l'on veut qu'elle ait pour qu'elle la prenne immédiatement. Je l'ai fait en utilisant des cellules de mon corps. Cela devrais supporter tes métamorphoses.»

«Merci, répondit Blue. Merci beaucoup.»

«Ce n'est rien. Allez viens on va prendre tes mesures pour faire l'uniforme.»

Sitôt dit sitôt fait. Quelques heures plus tard Blue entra dans sa cabine pour se vêtir de la combinaison. Une foi passé la jeune femme choisit la couleur.

«Blanc!»

Aussitôt le tissus devint blanc. Sur l'épaule droite le Jolly Roger était dessiné, sur la gauche on voyait une panthère symbolisée. La jeune femme sortie de sa cabine pour tomber né à né avec les autres membres de l'équipage.

«Pas mal la tenue, apprécia Satchi.»

Penguin se contenta de siffler et Bepo applaudit.

«Pas mal Miss Blue, ajouta une voix.»

«Capitaine, s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.»

«Déjà réveillé Law, constata Koch.»

«Bien sur je ne vais pas rester à dormir.»

«Il faut que tu fasse attention tu te surmène.»

«C'est bon Koch je suis médecin moi aussi je te rappelle.»

«Non c'est pas bon, s'exclama quelqu'un.»

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Blue.

«Vous vous souciez de la santé des autres mais vous ne prêter aucune attention à la votre! Vous devez faire plus attention, s'écria la jeune femme!»

Avant que quiconque est pu répondre Blue partie en courant dans les couloirs du Sub Nautilus. Tous se regardèrent surprit de l'éclat de colère de Blue. Finalement le capitaine partit à sa recherche. Il la trouva dans sa cabine assise sur le sol. Il s'avança vers elle :

«Qu'as tu Miss?»

Blue releva les yeux avant de tourner la tête toujours en colère. Law s'assit devant elle et la fit le regarder de force.

«Tu vas me dire ce que tu as à moins que tu ne préfère que je te force?»

«Vous prenez soin de votre équipage, vous les veillez, vous faite attention à ce qu'aucun d'eux ne soit blessé...»

«C'est normal c'est mon rôle de capitaine et de médecin, la coupa Law.»

«Peut-être mais vous ne faite pas attention à vous, vous croyez vraiment que cela ne les blessent pas que vous ne leur dite rien, qu'ils pourraient toujours naviguer sans vous comme capitaine, cria Blue?! On dirait que vous ne leur faite pas assez confiance pour leur dire que vous êtes malade ou fatigué! Vous voulez tout contrôler mais vus ne pouvez pas parce que vous êtes humain alors faite un peu confiance à votre équipage! Peut-être qu'ils peuvent vivre comme cela mais moi non. Vous soignez les autres mais vous ne voulez pas vous faire soigner!»

La jeune femme termina sa tirade en pleur. Law resta figé de stupeur devant ces mots car le chirurgien savait qu'elle avait raison. Il tendit les bras et prit Blue dans ses bras, la serrant le temps que ses pleurs se calme.

«Tu as raison dorénavant je vous préviendrez si j'ai un soucis de ce genre.»

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte et n'entre:

«Désolé de vous déranger les jeunes mais je vais partir.»

Law et Blue sortirent de la pièce pour rejoindre la porte. Le sous-marin sorti de l'eau et ils montèrent sur le toit. Blue s'approcha de Koch :

«Merci pour tout Koch sans toi je...»

«Ce n'est rien Blue et cela à était un réel plaisir de voir une transformation comme la tienne.»

«Oublie pas de me tenir au courant Koch, dit Law en lui serrant la main.»

«Toi de même jeunot, répondit le vieil homme avant de se transformer en oiseaux et de s'envoler du bateau.»

Voici la fin de cette histoire ou plutôt le commencement.


	11. Arc 2: Une nouvelle vie

Alors j'entame une suite. Mais j'aurais besoin de votre avis. Pour cela répondez à la question à la fin de l'histoire. Merci. Et bonne lecture.

* * *

Arc 2: _Une nouvelle vie_

_Chapitre 1_

Law était assit dans son bureau devant son escargophone. Il regardait le vide devant lui d'un air pensif. Koch venait de l'appeler de Marie-Joa. Sengoku avait décidé de rendre publique la nouvelle de l'admission de Blue dans son équipage alors que cela ferait bientôt 6 mois qu'elle en faisait partie. Quelque chose de grave avait du se passer pour qu'il décide seulement maintenant de le dire mais Koch n'en savait pas plus. De plus le Bouddha avait décidé de confier la mission de la retrouver à Akainu.

POV Law

Quand on sait son aversion pour les familles de pirates on peut craindre le pire. Il allait falloir que je prenne des mesures pour éviter qu'on ne la reconnaisse trop facilement. Si j'avais pu je lui aurai bien interdit totalement de sortir du sous-marin toute seule quand nous passions sur une île mais elle ne m'écouterait pas sur ce point là. La partie animal en elle voulait de la liberté et de l'air chose qu'un sous-marin ne pouvait pas vraiment donner. Jusqu'à présent je comptais sur le fait que personne ne sache qu'elle faisait partie de mon équipage pour la protéger plus efficacement. Maintenant j'allais devoir trouver autre chose.

Je me levais de mon bureau et alla chercher quelques livres sur les métamorphoses et me plongea dedans après avoir demandé à Bepo d'aller me chercher Blue. Elle devait être quelque part sur l'île où nous avions accosté en attendant la recharge du Log Pose.

FIN POV Law

POV Blue

Depuis le départ de Koch il y a de cela 6 mois j'ai passé mon temps à m'entraîner et à me métamorphoser. Maintenant j'arrive même à métamorphoser seulement une partie de mon corps. J'ai fait d'énorme progrès mais en même temps avec Law comme entraîneur le contraire aurait été inimaginable.

Mais l'inconvénient de cette nouvelle conscience en moi, c'était le besoin de liberté, les sens exacerbés du félin et l'envie de chasser régulière. En ce moment même, sous ma forme féline, je chassais un troupeau d'animaux indéfinissable mais qui sentaient une odeur délicieuse pour le fauve en moi. Alors que j'allais sauter sur un de ces animaux plus jeune et moins expérimenté que les autres je vis un ours blanc arriver vers moi : Bepo. Comment me retrouvait-il à chaque fois, cela restait un mystère mais il venait de faire rater ma chasse. Je jetais un dernier regard à mes proies qui se sauvaient au galop puis me dirigé vers lui.

«Tu m'as fait perdre un délicieux déjeuner, grognais-je.»

Une des plus grandes surprises que j'avais eu lors de mon entraînement était le fait que je puisse parler même sous ma forme de panthère.

«Désolé, s'excusa le gros ours.»

«Pas grave, j'en trouverais d'autre. Le Capitaine veux me voir?»

Quand Bepo venait me chercher alors que j'étais en sorti c'était que Law voulait me voir. A chaque fois.

«Oui, il veut te voir dans sa cabine maintenant.»

«Alors, allons y, fis-je en partant en galopant vers le bateau.»

Blue entra dans la cabine de Law :

«Vous avez demandé à me voir Capitaine?»

«Oui. J'ai des mauvaises nouvelles, déclara Law en se levant et en posant son livre. Sengoku a déclaré publiquement aux soldats de la Marine que tu faisais partie de mon équipage. De plus il a chargé Akainu de te retrouver. Cela ne présage rien de bon. Pour ta sécurité il faudrait que tu essaye de rester toujours avec l'un d'entre nous quand nous arrivons sur des îles habités.»

«Peut-être quand rechangeant de couleur de cheveux et de coupe, en modifiant quelques petites choses les gens mettraient plus de temps à me reconnaître et Sengoku a t'il dit que mon pouvoir n'était pas du à un fruit du démon?»

«Mon informateur ne m'a rien dit sur ça.»

«Tu eux dire Koch, nous savons tous que c'est lui. Donc si Sengoku n'a rien dit alors j'ai encore un avantage sur la Marine mais pas sur Akainu.»

«Te changer de coupe de cheveux ne suffirait sûrement pas mais changer totalement de sexe et d'apparence pourrait être bon. Il existe un fruit du démon pour contrôler les hormones alors peut-être pourrions nous demander à son possesseur pour l'utiliser monnayant échange bien entendus. Je te laisse réfléchir à cette possibilité. Quoi que tu choisisse sache que nous seront à cent pour cent derrière toi.»

Law : L'auteure c'est enfin décidé à continuer notre histoire.

Kidd : J'apparaîtrais peut-être enfin dedans.

Moi : Je ne sais pas encore cela dépendra de si tu es un gentil garçon. *Me sauve en courant en voyant le tête de Kidd alors que Law explose de rire.*

Shanks : Et moi j'arrive quand?

Moi de loin : Un jour peut-être si j'en ai envie.

* * *

Maintenant je vous demande votre avis : voulez vous que Blue demande à Ivankov pour devenir un homme? Selon vos réponses j'aviserais pour faire une suite.


	12. Fille ou garçon

Suite à toutes vos réponses je suis arrivé à une égalité et pour départager j'ai décidé d'écrire le début des deux chapitres 2 possible. Donc dite moi lequel est le mieux. Vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à vous départager mais je pense qu'il est important pour cette fic qu'elle évolue selon votre avis.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Blue s'enferma dans sa cabine pour réfléchir calmement. Devenir un homme, cela représenté un pas dans l'inconnue pour elle. Ressembler à un homme pourquoi pas mais en devenir totalement un c'était plus compliqué. Cela signifié renoncer totalement à son apparence, même si cela ne l'avait pas dérangé quand elle c'était coupé les cheveux, mais cela signifié également renoncer à une vie de femme et tout ce que cela entraîné. Était-elle prête pour cela? La réponse était non. Elle n'était pas prête à renoncer à cette forme alors qu'elle venait tout juste de la contrôler avec l'autre en elle. Même si la personne possédant ce fruit du démon pouvait lui rendre plus tard sa véritable apparence que ce passerait-il s'il mourrait? Ou s'il disparaissait sans qu'elle sache où? Elle resterait ainsi à vie.

Blue resta ainsi plusieurs heures durant.

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine.

«Capitaine, Blue ne vient pas manger avec nous? Vous voulez que j'aille la chercher?»

«Non Penguin, laisse-là. Elle doit prendre une très grande décision et elle doit la prendre seule, répondit le capitaine.»

Une fois le repas fini il envoya se hommes se coucher prenant le tour de garde du soir. Vers minuit il vit une ombre se glisser à ses côtés. Posant sa main sur la tête de la panthère il murmura :

«Je préfère te parler sous ton autre forme Blue. Alors as-tu pris une décision?»

Le jeune femme reprit son apparence humaine et s'assit à côté de Law.

«Je préfère rester une femme même si les marines doivent me reconnaître.»

Dans le peu de lumière de la pièce Blue crue apercevoir un éclair de soulagement passer sur le visage de son capitaine mais la seconde d'après il avait remit son masque ne laissant plus passer d'émotion.

«Bien, c'est comme tu la souhaite mais il faudrait quand même te changer de tête un petit peu. Je propose pour cela de te couper les cheveux mis-cou et que tu portes des vêtements amples cachant ta silhouette.»

«Bien capitaine, cela me convient parfaitement.»

«Vas dormir à présent.»

«Je ne suis pas fatigué pour le moment alors je vais vous tenir compagnie capitaine, répondit Blue en se transformant en panthère.»

Elle s'allongea sur le sol au pied de Law et posa sa tête sur ses pattes. Ils restèrent ainsi une grande partie de la nuit. Finalement Blue s'endormit sur les pieds de Law qui sourit en voyant la jeune femme ainsi. Elle avait bien changé depuis son arrivé où elle ne voulait aucun contact de peur de faire mal à quelqu'un.

* * *

Chapitre 2 bis

Blue s'enferma dans sa cabine pour réfléchir calmement. Devenir un homme, cela représenté un pas dans l'inconnue pour elle. Ressembler à un homme pourquoi pas mais en devenir totalement un c'était plus compliqué. Cela signifié renoncer totalement à son apparence, même si cela ne l'avait pas dérangé quand elle c'était coupé les cheveux, mais cela signifié également renoncer à une vie de femme et tout ce que cela entraîné. Était-elle prête pour cela? La réponse était non. Elle n'était pas prête à renoncer à cette forme alors qu'elle venait tout juste de la contrôler avec l'autre en elle. Mais si cela mettait en danger ses nakamas? Si c'était le seul moyen de survivre? Elle n'avait pas le droit de leur faire ça, pas alors qu'ils étaient venu la sauver.

Blue resta ainsi plusieurs heures durant.

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine.

«Capitaine, Blue ne vient pas manger avec nous? Vous voulez que j'aille la chercher?»

«Non Penguin, laisse-là. Elle doit prendre une très grande décision et elle doit la prendre seule, répondit le capitaine.»

Une fois le repas fini il envoya se hommes se coucher prenant le tour de garde du soir. Vers minuit il vit une ombre se glisser à ses côtés. Posant sa main sur la tête de la panthère il murmura :

«Je préfère te parler sous ton autre forme Blue. Alors as-tu pris une décision?»

Le jeune femme reprit son apparence humaine et s'assit à côté de Law.

«J'accepte de devenir un homme, déclara fermement la jeune femme.»

«Si c'est ta décision alors je respecte ton choix, répondit Law.»

Blua aurais juré que Law avait été déçu par sa réponse mais rien dans son apparence ne le laissé penser pourtant. Je m'assois à côté de lui.

«C'est provisoire tu sais, dit-il. Tu pourra redevenir une femme très vite j'en suis sur.»

«Non, pas tant que la marine ma cherchera, tu le sais bien. Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger en restant une femme et je sais que je n'en redeviendrais plus jamais une.»

La tristesse devait se lire dans mon regard et s'entendre dans mes mots car Law passa son bras sur mes épaules pour me serrer contre lui.

«Que tu sois un homme ou une femme cela ne changera pas notre regard sur toi. Pour nous tu es et restera Blue.»

Finalement je m'endormis dans ses bras alors qu'il continuait à observer l'océan.

Le lendemain

«Blue j'ai appelé Ivankov, le possesseur du fruit du démon dont je t'ai parlé. Il veut te parler lui-même.»

Law tendis le combiné à Blue et sorti de la pièce.

«Alors comme cela tu veux changer de sexe, commenta une voix au bout du combiné?»

«Je ne veux pas je dois, répondit Blue.»

«Tu es une métamorphe n'est-ce-pas, je ne sais pas comment mon pouvoir va réagir sur toi. Peut-être marchera t-il correctement, peut-être pourra tu revenir à ta forme initiale à volonté ou eut-être encore deviendras tu un hermaphrodite. Veux tu toujours tenter l'expérience?»

«Oui, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix ferme.»

«Alors je vous retrouverez sur une île appelé Soka. Dite moi quand vous arriverez.»

Ivankov raccrocha laissant Blue perplexe. Law rentra dans la pièce.

«Alors?»

«Il/elle veut qu'on se rende sur l'île Soka.»

Blue préféra taire ce que Ivankov lui avait dit sur les possibilités d'échec du fruit des hormones. Law hocha de la tête.

Law : Elle commence à faire n'importe quoi la l'auteure.

Moi : Cela aurai pu être toi qui changeais de sexe et c'est toujours possible. Iva peux tu venir s'il te plait?

Iva : Oui c'est pourquoi ?

Moi : Law est jaloux que ce soit Blue qui ai la possibilité de changer de sexe.

Law : Non pas du tout.* Commence à reculer*

Kidd : ***rigole* Alors Law tu as peur?**

**Moi : Tient Kidd tu veux changer de sexe toi aussi?**

**Law et Kidd se sauvent ensemble en courant.**


	13. Chapitre bonus 20 rewievs

Voici le chapitre pour les 20 rewievs. Il se passe durant les 6 mois séparant les deux arcs.

* * *

Chapitre bonus

La première pleine lune depuis que Blue contrôlait son pouvoir était pour ce soir. Ils avaient accosté sur une île qui semblait déserte la veille. La jeune femme était anxieuse car elle craignait de perdre à nouveau la contrôle. Pour parer à toute éventualité Law avait ordonné aux autres membres de l'équipage de rester dans le sous-marin, il serait le seul à accompagner Blue sur l'île. Arrivé dans une clairière ils s'arrêtèrent et s'assirent sur le sol.

«Essaye juste de te concentrer sur un sentiment humain pour dépasser l'animal comme lors de tes transformation volontaire. Je suis sur que tu vas y arriver Blue.»

La jeune femme eu un maigre sourire.

La lune se leva, ronde et pleine dans le ciel. Blue senti la transformation commencer, ses sens s'aiguiser, son corps changer. La transformation était moins douloureuse que les fois précédentes sûrement grâce à ses entraînements quotidiens.

Law vit Blue devenir la panthère. Elle le regarda et feula ne semblant pas le reconnaître. Tournant les talons la panthère fila entre les arbres, s'enfonçant dans la nuit laissant Law seul au milieu de la clairière.

Celui-ci s'assit sur le sol et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Un craquement le fit se redresser en sursaut. Une ombre s'avança vers lui, une ombre à forme humaine et même plus à forme d'homme. Il sorti son nodachi et se mit en position pour se battre quand un coup derrière la tête l'assoma. Quand il reprit connaissance il vit qu'il était attaché avec une simple corde. Autour de lui se trouvait un groupe d'homme. Sûrement des pirates.

«Alors nous avons donc capturé Trafalgar Law, commenta celui qui semblait être leur capitaine en regardant un avis de recherche. Plutôt facile d'ailleur. Tu ne vaux pas ta prime mais nous n'allons pas nous en plaindre.»

Un autre homme arriva et s'approcha.

«Capitaine, il n'y a aucune trace de la femme qui l'accompagnait. Elle c'est volatilisée.»

«Ce n'est pas grave, elle n'a pas de prime et sans bateau elle n'ira pas bien loin.»

A ces mots Law sursauta. Sans bateau?! Qu'était-il arrivé aux autres? L'autre homme s'accroupit devant lui.

«Demain tes hommes devrons nous céder ton navire s'ils ne veulent pas te voir mourir devant leur yeux. Et nous pourrons enfin quitter cette île.»

S'écartant de Law les hommes sortirent des caisses d'alcool et se mirent à faire la fête, célébrant leur départ prochain.

POV Blue

La panthère avait pris le contrôle sur moi au-départ mais j'avais repris relativement vite le dessus et j'étais revenu à la clairière où j'avais laissé Law. Il n'était plus là. Bizarre, il avait dit qu'il m'attendrait même si elle ne gardait pas le contrôle. Utilisant les sens plus développé de la panthère je reniflais le sol cherchant l'odeur de mon capitaine. L'odeur se mélangé à plusieurs autres odeur inconnu, celle d'autres hommes. Soudain j'entendis des voix d'hommes sur ma gauche. Me tapissant dans l'ombre j'écoutais leur conversation.

«Où cette fille a bien pu disparaître, le capitaine veut qu'on la retrouve rapidement même si elle ne nous servira à rien. Bon allons lui dire qu'on ne l'a trouve pas.»

«Tu as vu capturer le chirurgien de la mort c'est révélé trop simple. J'ai du mal à croire quil vaille autant. Il a suffit de la prendre par surprise et de l'assommer.»

Les voix s'éloignèrent et je bougeais enfin. Alors Law avait été capturé. Utilisant mon odorat je suivit la piste odorante des hommes qui avaient emmené mon capitaine. J'aperçus au loin un feu et des hommes autour de Law. Je restais dans l'ombre des arbres et écoutais leur discussion. Une fois qu'ils sont partie commencer leur fête je me glisse vers Law et tranche la corde qui le retient avec mes griffes. Il se relève et prend son nodachi. Il s'avance lentement vers les pirates qui remarquent alors qu'il est détaché.

«Alors comme cela il veut se battre, ricana le capitaine sans faire attention à l'aura de noirceur entourant Law.»

«Room. Shamble!»

Law ne leur laisse même pas le temps de réagir. Certains d'entre-eux non pris dans son attaque tente de l'attaquer par-derrière mais je leur saute dessus en feulant et les blesse. Je ne voulais pas les tuer car cela ne m'aurais servis à rien.

Le capitaine regarde ses hommes se faire battre tous les un après les autres. Finalement il ne reste plus que lui debout. Je m'assois à côté de Law et feule dans la direction de cet homme. Tremblant, il tourne les talons et part e courant dans la forêt. Le chirurgien range son sabre et se tourne vers moi :

«Alors tu as repris le contrôle finalement.»

Je feule pour lui répondre mais ce sont des mots qui sortent de ma bouche :

«Oui on dirait que j'ai réussis.»

«Attends tu as parlé là?!»

Je le regarde aussi stupéfaite. Nous venions de me trouver une nouvelle capacité : si je reprenais le contrôle sur le fauve en moi alors je pouvais parler. Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit dans le campement des pirates, recherchant des objets que nous pouvions prendre. Le lendemain matin nous retournons au Sub-Nautilus et quittions cette île, laissant les pirates à leur triste sort.

Blue : C'était vraiment très étrange de parler sous forme féline.

Law : Tu n'as pas été la seule surprise.

Shanks : Tu ne veux pas rejoindre mon équipage?

Law: Dégage elle est dans mon équipage!

Kidd : Moi aussi je la veux!

*Commence à sa battre Blue frappant également.*

Moi : Stop vous aller faire fuir les lecteurs à vous battre comme cela! *Cou de poing sur le crâne de tout les protagonistes même sur Blue* Excusez-vous!

Blue,Law,Shanks,Kidd: Désolé

Moi: Voila qui est mieux.


End file.
